The present application relates to an information input device and an information input program for inputting information of an external proximity object, and an electronic instrument having such an information input device.
Some image display devices have a touch panel. The touch panel includes a resistance touch panel using change in electric resistance, a capacitance touch panel using change in capacitance, and an optical touch panel that optically detects a finger or the like.
For example, the optical touch panel modulates light emitted from a backlight by liquid crystal elements to display an image on a display surface, and receives light, which has been output from the display surface and reflected by a proximity object such as a finger, by photodetectors arranged on the display surface to detect a position of the proximity object or the like. Such an image display device is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-127272. The display device described in the Patent Application includes a display section having a display unit for displaying an image and an image pickup unit for taking an image of an object.